


Everywhere At Once

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/F, Oral Fixation, Oral Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet let out a whimper, feeling fingers press into her core and slowly twitch and curl as they worked her closer to the edge. Another hand pressed into her mouth, fingers poking and prodding as she whimpered around them. It was impossible for her to keep up with where her lover’s hands were as they felt like they were everywhere at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere At Once

Garnet let out a whimper, feeling fingers press into her core and slowly twitch and curl as they worked her closer to the edge. Another hand pressed into her mouth, fingers poking and prodding as she whimpered around them. It was impossible for her to keep up with where her lover’s hands were as they felt like they were everywhere at once.

One hand splayed across her chest, the other around her throat, and she could only whimper, because she felt so overwhelmed, and it was hard to focus on anything other than the fingers curling so deep inside her, prodding her mouth, gripping her throat, and tracing around her sensitive nipple.

“Ah, Garnet. You’re so tight and your mouth is so lovely. If you want me to stop, let me know,” the warm voice behind whispered gently, and her fingers curled behind her back, the handcuff biting slightly into her skin. Not that she minded, they were a nice way to ground her to the reality of everything that wasn’t the constant source of pleasure coming from the other.

A loud moan escaped her, and she was ashamed at it, but couldn’t fight it as she had her senses assaulted. Opal’s thumb rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs as her other hand rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot on the inside of her mouth, drawing a loud whine around her fingers. Drool dribbled down her chin, and she bucked her hips against her hand, so close to the edge.

“You want to come don’t you? You’re not allowed to yet. Don’t you dare do so, or you’ll get swats. At least ten, I’d say.” A whimper slipped out of her despite her best efforts not to let it out, and she pressed it down, knowing it wouldn’t be much more before she would tip over the edge. Opal had to be aware of this, and that had to be why she said what she did.

Her nipple was pinched, and she cried out, her walls clamping down. She lapped at the other’s fingers, trying to beg her to let her release, before the fingers in her core withdrew, and she could only groan at the loss. She heard the other humming behind her, the fingers in her mouth gently stroking her tongue slowly.

“Oh, look at you. So close, aren’t you? I wonder if I could make you come without touching your slit again. Can you come just like this? If you feel the need to, go on ahead, I want to see you coming without me even touching your lovely slit again.”

Garnet whined, noticing the other moving her hand before hearing her sucking the juices off her fingers and then her hand was at her other nipple, pinching it gently before swirling around it. The hand on her throat tightened, and she gasped, her hips jerking before she felt the other rubbing her tongue again and finding a sensitive spot inside her mouth she didn’t even know she had. That was really all it took with how close she was, releasing hard despite no direct contact to her core.

“There’s a good girl. Look at you, such a mess so easily.” The fingers in her mouth withdrew, leaving a line of drool that connected the fingers and her bottom lip. Just as she felt like she was going to pass out, the hand on her throat let go, and she gasped, shaking as the hands on her chest pulled her close, the other two moving to undo her restraints. “Good girl, Garnet. I love you.”

“I… I l-love you too, Op-Opal…”


End file.
